the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
May and October 1950 Treaties on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons (World political shenanigans)
A treaty proposed by the United Kingdom in 1950.5 about the state of nuclear weapons in the world. It attempts to limit the amount of nuclear-weapon states and to encourage the peaceful uses of nuclear power in all countries. Nuclear-Weapons States This treaty authorizes that only the countries of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, Canada, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Greater Nazi Germany, the Empire of Japan, the Republic of Italy, the Second Vichy French Republic (and any other states that are formed in the entirety of France, allied or axis aligned), Spain, Australia, and South Africa are allowed the responsibility of having nuclear weapons. The International Nuclear Activities Organization The International Nuclear Activities Organization (INAO) will be created on the basis on making sure no non-NWS manufactures or receives nuclear weapons. Personnel from all NWSs will be used as advisers and police for the INAO, as well as selected individuals from non-NWSs. Articles Article I:26 Each nuclear-weapons state (NWS) undertakes not to transfer, to any recipient, nuclear weapons, or other nuclear explosive devices, and not to assist any non-nuclear weapon state to manufacture or acquire such weapons or devices. Article II: Each non-NWS party undertakes not to receive, from any source, nuclear weapons, or other nuclear explosive devices; not to manufacture or acquire such weapons or devices; and not to receive any assistance in their manufacture. Article III: Each non-NWS party undertakes to conclude an agreement with the INAO for the application of its safeguards to all nuclear material in all of the state's peaceful nuclear activities and to prevent diversion of such material to nuclear weapons or other nuclear explosive devices. Article IV: 1. Nothing in this Treaty shall be interpreted as affecting the inalienable right of all the Parties to the Treaty to develop research, production and use of nuclear energy for peaceful purposes without discrimination and in conformity with Articles I and II of this Treaty. 2. All the Parties to the Treaty undertake to facilitate, and have the right to participate in, the fullest possible exchange of equipment, materials and scientific and technological information for the peaceful uses of nuclear energy. Parties to the Treaty in a position to do so shall also co-operate in contributing alone or together with other States or international organizations to the further development of the applications of nuclear energy for peaceful purposes, especially in the territories of non-nuclear-weapon States Party to the Treaty, with due consideration for the needs of the developing areas of the world. Article VI: Each party "undertakes to pursue negotiations in good faith on effective measures relating to cessation of the nuclear arms race at an early date and to nuclear disarmament, and on a Treaty on general and complete disarmament under strict and effective international control". Article X. Establishes the right to withdraw from the Treaty giving 6 months' notice. Signatures Nuclear Weapon States The United States of America The United Kingdom - Canada - The United Soviet Socialist Republics Greater Nazi Germany-Austria The Empire of Japan - The Republic of Italy - Regards, The Second Vichy French Republic - Spain - Australia- South Africa - Non-Nuclear Weapon States Venezuela. Cuba Transcaucasian SSR Ethiopia Offered hosting of conference site *'Venezuela' Caracas could host a summit and treaty creating a nuclear watchdog akin to the OTL IAEA *Ethiopoia''' '''Abbis Abbuba could host it since it's a peaceful nation and it neutral in the NATO/Soviet Pact OTL *It was hosted in London, with related meetings in Caracas and Abbis Abbuba. Category:Treaties Category:Nukes Category:War Category:World political shenanigans